Shes ours
by Eskymo pies
Summary: Delphine is in her way to the hospital and Cosima is totally freak out


**She's ours**

**Hey! I needed to write this because I can imagine cophine with children I may do a second part but I need to know what do u think so please leave your comments or suggestions.**

It was Friday, almost 7:00 pm and all the clone club was reunited at Felix's.

Helena was playing video games with Kira while Sarah prepared jello for them. Alison was talking with Felix and Cosima, enjoying the moment and taking some wine. Of course she had some trouble drinking in the past but now she could handle it.

Sarah gave the dessert to Helena and her daughter and walked towards the other adults.

- Hey Cos?.

- Yeah?.

- Now that I think about it. Weren't you supposed to be with frenchie?.

- Her name is Delphine, Sarah and yes I'm supposed to be with her.

- Then why are you here?. Don't get it wrong Cos you're always welcome but she has 9 months of pregnancy. - Felix said.

- I told her that! But she didn't listen! She said I needed some time to myself because the last days I've been a little anxious and nervous.

- Well that's true. - Alison interrupted. - I hate to say it Cosima but since she's pregnant you're like ... what's the word?

- Freaked out?. - Sarah smirked.

- That's it! You've been totally freaked out.

- You're hella wrong! I'm as calmed as usual.

- If you say so. - Felix said.

He stood up and took the glasses of everyone to fill them again. Cosima heard the buzz of her phone and saw the name on the screen, she pulled up her phone and answered.

- Hey babe! How are you feeling?.

- Uhh I feel okay I guess.

Delphine's voice sounded a bit tired and shaking. Cosima rised her eyebrows at that.

- You sure? Honey you're worrying me.

- Ma chérie I need you to make me a favor.

- Yeah whatever you want.

- Uhhmm could you go home and pick up the suitcase, is in our room, under the bed.

- Okay but why do you need it? Delphine please is everything alright?.

Everybody stopped doing what they were and listened Cosima.

- Mon amour I didn't tell you because I knew you wouldn't react good, but in the morning I started to feel strange and 3 minutes ago my source broke.

- Wow okay oh my god. - She touched her forehead and smiled nervously. - Right I'm going for the suitcase and then I'm taking you to the hospital okay?.

- That's the situation my love, I'm driving to the hospital right now.

- What? Ohh shit! Delphine Cormier are you driving?.

- Oui Cosima I'm, now listen to me very carefully, I feel good so please go and get the suitcase I see you at the hospital. DON'T FREAK OUT!.

- Well I'll try.

- Je't aime.

- I love you too.

The brunette hung up and started picking up her things.

- Is she fine? You're very pale. - Alison asked.

- No she's uhm she's ... I need ... get ... bag ... hospital.

- Calm down Cosima. - Sarah said taking cosima by her hands and sitting her on the couch. - She's goin' to have the baby, isn't she?.

- Yeah that's it. - Cosima stood up. -She asked me to go home and get the bag under the bed.

- Sweetie please sit down! What else did she tell you?. - Felix spoke.

- She said "After that come to the hospital".

- Bloody Christ. Well geek, this is the plan you Alison and Fee are going to the hospital, Helena Kira and I are going for the bag.

- Hey!. - Cosima wanted to speak but Sarah cut her off.

- You're too blown minded to think clearly Cos we're loosing time!.

- You're right let's go.

They made what Sarah said. When Cosima arrived to the hospital she ran to see where her wife was.

Delphine was already having the baby and the nurses didn't let Cosima enter to see her for the time.

Sarah had the suitcase and went to see her sister who was sat in a chair near the reception with Alison.

- She'll be here soon Cos don't worry. You're becoming soccer mom right now.

- Hey! I'm here. - Alison cleared her throat.

- I don't even know why I'm so nervous, I'm a scientist! I have to stay calm. - She bit her lip.

- Yes Cosima but you can't contain your stress, it's a natural reaction. - Ali finished.

Hours seemed like an eternity for the brunette, not knowing what was happening was killing her. She was terrified of the simple thought of loosing Delphine or their baby. She drank some coffee and decided to go and smoke pot, just a little portion to relax. And she did FINALLY.

Later Cosima was looking to the floor when a pair of legs appeared in front of her.

- Hi, are you Cosima?. I'm doctor Jace Morgan

- Hey doc!. - The dreadlocked girl rised her head. - Yes I'm how, how is everything?.

- Delphine is fine and the baby ...

The Dr. made a pause and Cosima started to panic again. Morgan could see that so he took her by her shoulders.

- They are fine Cosima don't worry. I lost my breath. - He chuckled.

- Ditto yeah, can I see her now?.

- Of course, she was starting asking for you.

The short girl reached for Delphine and found her sitting on the bed with their little daughter in her arms.

- Hey dude. - Cosima said, standing in the corner of the door.

- Bonjour ma chérie. - The blonde smiled. - Come in. - She pointed with her head.

Cosima entered and went to the right side of her wife so she could see her daughter better.

- She has your eyes mon amour. - Delphine pointed out.

The brunette looked at the baby. That was true.

- Hey little buddy! - Cosima whispered wanting to touch her baby's arm.

When she did this, their daughter yawned and started closing her eyes. Cosima caressed her skin realizing how soft and beautiful was, just like Delphine's.

- She's so beautiful Delphine. And she's ours. - The petite woman said, tearing.

- Are you crying my love?. - The french asked. The answer was obvious however, she wanted to know what Cosima was thinking.

- Obvs. I mean look at us Delphine you're giving me the happiest moment of my life. I love you so much. - She laughed.

- Je t'aime. - Delphine said. Cosima leaned in to kiss her and they broke apart until they heard someone clearing her throat.

- Sorry if I interrupted but we wanted to know if you need anything. - Sarah asked.

- Thank you Sarah we're okay. - Her sister answered. - You want to know our baby?.

- Go and call everybody so they can meet her too. - Delphine said.

Sarah went to the waiting room and returned with Felix Alison Helena and Kira.

- Girls she's beautiful. - Alison spoke.

- We're very lucky aren't we Delphi?.

Delphine pay attention to Cosima, something wasn't right with her.

- Only when you smoke pot you call me Delphi. - Her wife just smiled and clapped many times.

- Cosima Niehaus did you smoke pot in the hospital?.

- Hey I was very nervous! I needed to relax. But I'm okay now.

- And which will be my cousin's name?. - Kira asked.

The two new mothers looked at each other and smiled.

- Emily. - Delphine said.


End file.
